


Bears And Little Doves

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Learning Language, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “But I want to look at you.” His fingers subconsciously tightened around hers as he inquired suspiciously,“Why?” (Y/N) grinned as she tipped her head, giving her enough room to catch sight of him, quipping,“Because there might be something on your mind and the only way I’ll pull it out of you is if I bat my eyelashes and ask nicely.” Connor’s eyes narrowed and he muttered,
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Bears And Little Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wish I had a better summary lol! Enjoy! -Thorne

It was cool for a mid-October night, cool enough that she thought on more than a few occasions about returning inside and retrieving a coat. Instead, she opted to tough out the chill to moon gaze. It cast a pale glow over the homestead, one that allowed her to see much in the darkness around her. From where she was sitting, staring up at the brightness, it was beautiful. Her thoughts drifted in and out like the water lapping against the shore below, and she was so caught up in the serene moment that she didn’t hear his footsteps across the patio.

A weight came across her shoulders, and before she could jerk away from whatever it was, she heard, “It is too cold for you to be without a coat, tiakení:teron.” The low timbre of his voice relaxed her, and she felt him sit behind, legs pressed against her sides as he gathered her to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around her.

She hummed, resting her head on his shoulder, his cheek pressed to the side of her head. “I figured you’d come and find me to offer yours, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” Connor huffed, but she sensed the humor in it, and she reached around his arms, blindly trailing her fingers down his jaw. “Is anything on your mind?” He hummed, uncurling one of his arms from around her to take hold of the hand by his face.

He pressed his lips to her palm, murmuring, “Nothing of great importance, (Y/N).” She smiled, intent to look at him, but his grip tightened, keeping her back pressed to his chest. “ _Stop moving_.”

“But I want to look at you.”

His fingers subconsciously tightened around hers as he inquired suspiciously, “ _Why_?”

(Y/N) grinned as she tipped her head, giving her enough room to catch sight of him, quipping, “Because there might be something on your mind and the only way I’ll pull it out of you is if I bat my eyelashes and ask nicely.”

Connor’s eyes narrowed and he muttered, “There is nothing on my mind, tiakení:teron. I am simply here.”

She rolled her eyes, laying her cheek on his shoulder, watching as he tipped his head down to gaze at her. “Yeah, but is there anything you want to talk about?”

“ **No**.”

“ _You know, I should be used to such short and precise answers after spending as many years as I have with you, but surprisingly I’m not_.” He frowned and she reached up, poking his nose, enjoying the way his nose crinkled in return. “ _We’ll keep working on it_.” (Y/N) let out a sigh and lowered her hand, curling it in his shirt. She toyed with one of the buttons until it popped open, allowing her fingers to brush against his warm skin. Connor let go of her hand and wrapped his arm back around her, pulling her tighter against him. They sat in silence for a while until she asked, “Has anyone ever told you how _broad_ your chest and shoulders are?”

He kept quiet a moment, evidently confused by her question until he countered, “ _No_?”

(Y/N) hummed drawing her free hand to run a finger across one side of his chest to the other. “You’re a rather large man, Ratonhnhaké:ton. People who don’t know you can be easily intimidated by you.”

“Is that why you call me your bear?”

“I mean, I know you’re not upset about me calling you that, but it definitely sounds like it.”

“I am not.”

She curled her hand around his shoulder, squeezing tightly as she cooed, “ _My big strong bear_ _.”_ (Y/N) couldn’t see his face, but she was sure he was grinning, and she questioned, “How do you say bear in Mohawk?”

Connor propped his chin on her head, murmuring, “Okwa:rí.”

She pursed her lips, wincing, “ _I’m gonna need you to repeat that a few times.”_

A quiet chuckle escaped him, and he repeated slowly, “Okwa:rí.”

“Once more.”

“Okwa:rí.”

“Alright, just one more time and I’m sure I’ll get it.”

_“ **Okwa:rí**.”_

(Y/N) thought on it a moment, then hesitated, “ _Okwa:rí_?”

She felt Connor nod against her, and he commended, “Your pronunciation is not perfect, but it is good enough.” She couldn’t hide the pride that soared through her at his praise. Connor wasn’t one to give admiration where it wasn’t deserved, and to hear him offer it to her made her feel elated.

(Y/N) tapped his arm and he pulled back, looking into her eyes as she declared, _“ Konnorónhkwa, okwa:rí._ _”_

The smile that crossed his lips made her heart flutter in her chest and he leant forward, pressing his forehead to hers. “May I kiss you?”

She let out a giggle. “ _Please do_.” Connor pressed his lips to hers and she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

As they pulled away, he breathed, _“ Konnorónhkwa, ori:te nih wa'a_ _.”_

(Y/N) smiled, joking, “I guess you’re not going to tell me what that means?”

He shook his head, laying a hand to her cheek, caressing her skin as he retorted, “ _No…it is my secret_.”

She snorted, pecking his lips again. “ _Just wait until I bat my eyelashes at you, okwa:rí_ _.”_

Connor matched her mischievous grin with a firm look. “ _I will not fall for that again_ _.”_

_ “ **Just wait lover-boy…you will** _ _.” _


End file.
